The conventional rotary switch is operated by means of rotational mechanism to allow two or more contact points being able to touch to each other for reaching a state of ON. Similarly, the conventional push type switch is operated to allow two or more contact points being able to touch to each other once the switch is pressed for reaching a state of ON. The preceding conventional switches are provided to perform contact points being able to electrically connect with each other.